Unexpected and Akward World
by VRmaster300
Summary: At the battle of Jachine Due, the explosion from the GENESIS cannon opened up a wormhole that sucked the Freedom in, and now Kira wakes up in another world. One where things are...the last thing he expected for him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own gundam SEED**

**The explosion from the GENESIS cannon causes a temporal anomaly, and Kira is sucked in. Thrown through the dimensional flow he finds himself in world parallel to his own, but with a different war taking place. **

**Kira/multi pairing fic, with plot elements of Vandread and Heroic Age.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 1 New World Order<strong>

"_My true feelings will protect you,"_

Those were the last words he heard from her, right before he finished off Rau. Before the GENESIS cannon exploded, before he blacked out,

"Is he coming to?"

"It looks so,"

"You have to admit he's kind of cute,"

"Give it a rest Nena,"

Wait, that last voice. That was her, that was…..

He opened his eyes and found numerous females hovering above him as he lay in a medical bed.

One of the girls he recognized right away and rushed up.

"Flay, your alive," he said grabbing her and pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let go of me," shouted the girl that looked like Flay.

Kira was too distracted with the thought that the girl he loved was in his arms again that he didn't notice someone inject him with a sedative from behind. He blacked out again with Flay in his arms. The redhead managed to get herself free and let him fall back down onto the bed.

"Sorry," said the medic of the ship Aisha who had a empty sedative shot in her hand, "but he was acting out and I thought it was best to make sure he was asleep again till we figure things out."

"No, you were right in doing so," said the ship's captain Murrue Ramius. She then turned to Flay and asked, "Do you know this man Flay?"

"No, I have no idea why he grabbed me or how he knew my name," said Flay straightening her uniform.

"Well he seems to know you somehow. Someone tell Linda and Erica take another look at the computer of his mech he was found in," said Murrue.

Slowly bit by bit the females started to move out of the room with only the redhead Flay left in the room staring at the brown haired boy lying drugged on the bed.

"Who are you?" she asked herself looking at him.

* * *

><p>"Well Linda, Erica, what have you found?" asked Murrue in the conference room. Currently the ones attending were herself, the technicians Erica Simmons and Linda Vashti, one of her mech team leaders Flay Allster, her intel specialists Feldt Grace and Christina Sierra, her co-captain and half sister Sumeragi Lee Noriega, and the other two members of the mech team that found the boy, Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Attha.<p>

"The thing is that we are not sure how to access the systems on his machine. It seems to have experiences some kind of transmetal transformation. If we knew the OS of the computer from before it changed we might be able to tell you more but we cannot," said Erica.

"However, we were able to pull the last couple of minutes of footage from the machines logs. It is very hard to make out but this part may interest you a bit," said Linda.

Linda played the file they had managed to get from the Freedom's computer system onto a large screen. The audio was hard to make out but it showed from the point of view of the Freedom as the pilot tried to save a shuttle that had a redhead girl in the window that looked much like their own Flay Allster. He tried to save her and failed, and then went off to take out a mech that fought with detachable funnels that fired lasers on its back. He finished it off and then there was the explosion of giant cannon before the video went dead.

"Well that explains how he knows Flay, so then I'm guessing we all have the same theory," said Sumeragi.

The females around the table all nodded as Flay said, "He came from another dimension."

'One where I died,' she then thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Flay was later observing the strange mech that was supposedly called the Freedom that was in the hanger of their ship. She recalled how her mech team had been sent out to retrieve it after it had showed up on their radar just floating in space.<p>

'Why do I feel like I've seen this before', she asked herself.

"Flay," said a voice and flay turned to see a pink haired girl floating towards her.

"What is it?" asked Flay.

"He woke up again, Murrue and Sumeragi had told him about the situation and he seems to be coming to terms with the fact that he's in another dimension."

"Ok, I'll head over there in a minute," said Flay. She went back to staring at the Freedom, as if trying to remember something.

* * *

><p>"So at the moment, that's all we can really tell you," said Murrue.<p>

"Another world?" Kira questioned the same theory over and over his mind. Everyone he knew was somewhere else, what had happened to the war, was Zala stopped, Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus, were they all ok. The last thing he recalled was GENESIS blowing up, and before that killing Rau for killing Flay….

"Flay!" he said out loud startling the woman. He already acknowledged that this was an alternative universe of his own since there was a alternative Murrue and Erica here in the infirmary. But he could have sworn he saw a face that matched Flay's just before the last time he woke up.

The silhouette of a shadow loomed over him and he looked up to see said redhead standing before him.

"Flay?" he said confused seeing his late girlfriend alive before him.

"Alright buddy, just who are you?" she asked sternly.

* * *

><p><strong>This will be a Gundam SEED harem fic just so you know, with Kira being the main character. There will be more information on the details of the new world that Kira has ended up in. <strong>

**This is fanfiction so if you don't like the story, no one is forcing you to read it. Just leave it alone, and don't bother reading it if you're going to make up some pathetic excuse that it's not believable or that it's a dumb idea for a story. For those that have an interest, hope you like the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

As many of you know, the admins on this site have taken strict action on the fact that there are fics with lemons in them, and MA rated content in many of authors fics.

Going so far as to instantly delete user accounts for this, even though there have been lemon fics around for a long time now.

Personally, I wish they would jsut make a option to allow this rating content with only users that are 18+ being allowed to access fics that fall under this rating, but we can't all get what we want.

Because of this, I am going to stop writting my lemon fics on this site until further notice, in the event that things may change, though I will probably be taking down some of them to prevent my account being terminated.

I am looking into other fiction sites, like the hpfanfictionarchive site, and the adultfanfiction site, to possibly post my fics there from now on , but I have to understand the guildlines first for them, as I know that there are some fanfiction hosting sites where you have to pay for posting stories.

If I do move to these sites, I'll still be using the same username or something similar, and my fics will still be titled teh same. in case some of you are looking to continue reading them.

I post this also so that those of you that dont constantly check the main home page often are aware of this new development, and have some kind of heads up about the future of your own accounts if you are a lemon writter.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I'm getting too many PM's asking me where I'm moving my stories, so I'm going to say that I have created an account on YourFanfiction dot com.

I am under the same penname as here, VRmaster300.

It is the closest site I've found with almost the exact same interface as , so for those of you who are still looking for a site to post your MA fics on, try looking on this one, however the site is currently undergoing maintence so it may not be visable just yet.

This is the status of the fics I'm moving over to the new site:

**Naruto in the World of Kunochi**- Will be rewritten with a new plot

**Unexpected and Akward World**- Will be changed to include females from mecha anime instead of jsut gundam seed and 00

**Shadow Lord** and **Potter Family Secrets** will be mearged into a single story to make a new plot

**The Wrong Spell**- will be changed to a new plot as well.

It will take me a while to rewrite them and upload them onto the new site, so please be patient.


End file.
